Be Honest, Be Hard
by Tae Eclair
Summary: Taehyung itu selalu bahagia. Dia aneh dan tidak mengenali rasa malunya sendiri. Dia itu naïf tapi dia tampan, dia juga manis dan dia sangat menggemaskan. / "..ia sudah bersama Jungkook.." ../Vmin/ Vhope / Jikook/ Bangtan boys / BTS Fanfiction/ YAOI/ DL? DR! Oneshoot.


**Tae Eclair**

 **Be Honest be Hard**

 **Main Cast** : **VMIN**

 **Other cast** : Find by Yourself

 **Genre** : Angst, Romance a lill' bit.

 **Disclaimer : FF ini murni buatan saya. Saya bukan author tapi orang biasa yang menuangkan imajinasi dalam bentuk FF, Cast bukan milik saya tapi story dan plot milik saya seorang. No CopyCut or CopyPast.**

 **Summary :** Jujur memang adalah hal yang sulit (apaan?) maafkan saya yang gak bisa buat summary ini -

 **Warning** : YAOI (BOYXBOY) BROMANCE, THYPO(S) NO BASH! DL? DR!

...

 **oOo VMIN oOo**

 **...**

 **ALL AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung itu selalu bahagia. Dia aneh dan tidak mengenali rasa malunya sendiri. Dia itu naïf tapi dia tampan, dia juga manis dan dia sangat menggemaskan. Dia juga adalah teman yang baik, tanyakan pada Jimin, Taehyung adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada bagi kehidupan sahabat-sahabatnya. Lihat lelaki itu sekarang?

Dia bahkan merelakan perasaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya, terlalu singkat baginya untuk berfikir bagaimana dan apa yang akan dia dapatkan jika dia tetap keras kepala membuat Jungkook yang sangat acuh menjadi begitu cemburu akan dirinya dan Jimin. Jimin sangat mencintai Jungkook, bahkan dia tergila-gila pada lelaki itu. tanpa sekalipun memandang Taehyung berbeda, tanpa menatap langsung sesuatu yang sebenarnya terlihat jelas pada mata anak itu, dia meyukai Jimin, singkatnya.

Taehyung membantu semuanya dari awal hingga akhir yang membahagiakan bagi pasangan itu.

Dan dia disini, menatap dingin buku tebal miliknya.

Jimin sudah lama, bahkan sangat lama bersamanya, sebelum, sebelum jauh bertemu dengan Jungkook, tapi tidak peduli awalnya, tapi itu akan terus berlanjut, rasa cinta itu selalu akan tertanam atas nama Jungkook. Sakit, sebenarnya sangat sakit melihatnya, sebenarnya sangat sakit merelakannya, sebenarnya begitu sakit mendorong dia dari kehidupannya.

Sebuah pesan masuk. Matanya bergulir. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Jimin masih mengajaknya makan bersama, semuanya sudah berakhir dan tentu tampak jelas perbedaannya sekarang, tidak hanya berdua, tapi ada Jungkook. Sejak dua minggu yang lalu Taehyung masih gencar mencari alasan untuk menolak.

Hingga bagaimana entah mulainya jemari itu mengetikkan pesan yang salah.

'Aku makan bersama Hoseok-hyung.'

Dia tidak pernah menatap kembali layar ponselnya setelah itu, dia memilih berjalan menuju balkon dan menyambut angin yang mampir menerpa wajah cantiknya. Tidakkah dia bercermin? Dia makin kurus, dan itu buruk. Dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu, dan terbuka setelahnya.

"Turunlah, kita makan.." Jin menyibak tirai dan menepuk pundak Taehyung, Taehyung menghela nafas dan menunduk pelan.

"Baik, hyung."

"Kau tidak terlihat baik." Taehyung berbalik dan menatap lembut lelaki yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Apa Hoseok hyung ada disana?" Jin tersenyum, meski matanya menatap betul kelelahan diwajah Taehyung, anak ini memang sering sekali keluar malam dan berlatih sendirian, tapi itu tidak pernah berdampak apapun pada wajah atau penampilannya yang selalu segar, tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Kenapa? dia ada dibawah.." Taehyung menggeleng pelan, tentu saja, Jin tidak akan menyiapkan makanan tanpa Hoseok yang akan menjadi penyicipnya. Mereka turun ke bawah, Taehyung mendekati Hoseok.

"Hobi-hyung.." Hoseok menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar dan mengusap rambut Taehyung.

"Aku ingin makan di luar." Senyap, pernyataan itu membuat sisa member yang tengah sibuk di meja makan terdiam, terlebih Jin yang terlihat begitu khawatir pada Taehyung.

"Kenapa?" Jin bertanya, Taehyung membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud .. maaf jika hyung tersinggung, tapi aku sedang ingin makan yang lain.." Hoseok berdiri dan ikut membungkuk. Kemudian dia menatap Namjoon sejenak.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku membawa Taehyung makan diluar?" Namjoon menatap Jin sekilas, Jin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlambat." Hoseok tersenyum dan menarik tangan Taehyung yang sejak tadi menunduk.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Taehyung terlihat sedikit lebih kurus." Yoongi memecah keheningan. Jin tampak tak selera melihat masakannya sendiri, demi Tuhan dia tidak tersinggung, tapi dia juga merasa cemas.

"Mungkin ini salahku, mungkin masakanku yang.." Namjoon menepuk pelan bahu Jin. Membuat lelaki itu menatapnya.

"Tidak, hyung, aku rasa ada hal lain yang mengganggunya, biarkan Hoseok yang menyelesaikannya, aku tahu Hoseok adalah orang yang tepat."

Lebih dari yang Taehyung takutkan, adalah saat dia tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara di depan orang lain. Hoseok menariknya ke dalam pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hoseok membawanya ke dalam kamar miliknya.

"Tidak," Dengung Taehyung dalam pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok menatap miris pada pintu di hadapannya.

"Ada aku, apa yang kau sedihkan?"

"Huks.. hyung.. aku tidak sanggup." Hoseok tahu siapa Taehyung, dari apa yang anak itu benci hingga yang sangat payah dia lakukan, dari yang sangat dia suka hingga yang sangat sulit dia miliki. Setidaknya ada dia disini lelaki ini membuat Taehyung lebih baik.

"Bagaimana bisa.."

Isakan itu menjadi jalan buntu bagi Taehyung. Dia tercekat, terlalu lemah.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tetap memanggilku 'Tae-tae' dengan sangat manis? Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku begini? Bagaimana bisa dia membuatku tidak bisa membencinya dengan semua ini? Bagaimana bisa dia masih mengajakku .. makan bersama? Setelah.."

Hoseok memasukkan jemarinya dalam helaian halus rambut Taehyung. Dan memeluk lelaki itu lebih dalam.

"..ia sudah bersama Jungkook.."

"Hyung "-"Taehyung-ah."

Taehyung tidak berbicara, membiarkan Hoseok lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengeluhkan orang lain padaku?" Hoseok tersenyum masam. Taehyung masih menangis.

"Bagaiman bisa kau menunjukkan rasa sakitmu karena orang lain padaku?"

Hoseok melonggarkan peluakannya.

"Aku juga.. tidak sanggup." Kini tangannya menangkup wajah Taehyung, mengusap pipi lembut itu pelan dan sangat ramah. dia mendekatkan wajahnya, keduanya bisa saling mencium aroma masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, bukan Jimin, tapi aku." Kedua nafas itu sama tak beraturan, Hoseok mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Taehyung, dengan pelan dia menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Taehyung.

"Ya.. karena itu. karena aku mencintaimu.. maka kau bisa mengeluhkan orang lain padaku, kau bisa menunjukkan rasa sakit itu padaku. Karena aku mencintaimu."

…

Jimin terdiam menatap ponselnya.

'Aku makan bersama Hoseok-hyung'

"Apa yang salah dengan anak itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Taehyung." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. Lelaki itu tak suka mendengarnya, tapi Jimin tak menyadarinya.

"Aku ingin pergi menemuinya sebentar." Jimin bahkan tak memperhatikan wajah Jungkook sedikitpun, disitulah mengapa Jungkook berfikir Jimin sudah berubah, saat dia mulai menemukan perasaannya pada Jimin, disitulah dia merasa sudah terlambat. Tapi Jungkook hanya tersenyum memeluk jacket pemberian Jimin dan berharap bahwa Park Jimin masih sama seperti yang dulu, yang bahkan terlalu gila untuk membiarkan dirinya terlihat bodoh demi dirinya.

Masih Park Jimin yang sama.

Masih yang begitu mencintainya.

Masih,

…

Saat seseorang menyadari ada hal yang hilang, disaat itulah dia **membutuhkan** nya.

Jimin tidak pernah berfikir bahwa apa yang dia lakukan adalah sebuah keegoisan atau dia akan berfikir lain jika saja Taehyung tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. Dia yakin dia masih sangat mencintai Jungkook, dua minggu waktu menjalani hubungan resminya dengan Jungkook harusnya menjadi waktu yang sangat berharga bagi Jimin dan begitupun hari berikutnya.

Tapi yang Jimin lakukan adalah berfikir keras kenapa Taehyung seolah menjauhinya setelah Jimin berhasil mendapatkan Jungkook. Bahkan dia tidak menagih syarat saat dia membantu Jimin. Jimin melangkah menuju kamar Taehyung dan dia kembali mengingat apa permintaan Taehyung saat itu.

Taehyung memunggunginya, dan Hoseok satu-satunya orang yang menyadari bahwa ada orang yang menyaksikan mereka. Dia tidak berhenti, Hoseok makin menarik Taehyung merapat dengan bibir keduanya yang masih saling bertaut.

Jimin tidak tahu rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjemputnya. Taehyung mendorong Hoseok pelan, tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Taehyung, Taehyung menunduk mencari nafas, dan Hoseok pun menunduk menyandarkan dahinya pada kepala Taehyung. Jarak mereka masih sangat dekat.

" _Apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku?"_

Jimin memejamkan matanya selang lima detik sebelum dia membukanya lagi.

" _Aku ingin kau menjawabnya setelah kau mendapatkan Jungkook."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Tidak ada yang lebih aku_ _ **butuh**_ _kan selain jawaban itu."_

Jimin membuka lagi matanya setelah tadi dia menutupnya. Dan yang dia dapatkan adalah Hoseok yang melewatinya tanpa berkata apapun dan Taehyung kebingungan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya lebih dulu, ada apa disini?" Taehyung menatap arah lain saat sahabatnya itu menatapnya tajam. Tidak seharusnya dia merasa takut, ini bukan kesalahannya, ini hanyalah sebuah cara agar dia bisa lepas dari rasa sakit. Dia butuh Hoseok.

"Kau kencan dengannya?"

Jimin mengutuk diamnya Taehyung. Dia melangkah mendekat. Menghela nafas karena sejak tadi nafasnya tak beraturan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengabikan yang tadi. Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"Apa yang salah, Jimin? Bukankah sudah ada Jungkook? Kurasa kau tidak akan merasakan kesepian. Aku juga sudah punya Hoseok hyung, aku tau kita bersahabat tapi kita juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang berharga bukan?"

Taehyung melirik ke tirai jendela.

"Lagipula kita hanya akan terus bertengkar saja." Lirihnya.

Benar, selama ini meraka selalu saja bertengkar dan bukannya bertingkah layaknya sepasang sahabat, mungkin karena itu mereka terlihat bodoh karena belum melihat sisi lain dari pribadi masing-masing,Taehyung sedikit tertarik mendekati jendela. Dia menunduk, dia harap hening yang sudah lama ia rasakan berarti bahwa Jimin sudah pergi, dia berbalik.

Namun, masih ada Jimin disana.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Taehyung menghela nafas lagi, dia mengabaikan perkataan orang-orang bahwa kebisaan seperti itu tidak baik. Jimin itu tidak bodoh, tapi dia adalah orang yang lamban, betapa Taehyung mengenalnya, karena itu mungkin mengapa Taehyung bisa suka pada orang semacam Jimin yang jelas sama brisiknya dengannya. bukan orang seperti Hoseok yang lebih menjanjikan.

"Kau ini kenapa Park Jimin? Kita sudah besar. Kita bukan anak sekolahan yang terus bersama-sama dan menempel satu sama lain. Kita punya kehidupan sendiri. Berhentilah selalu bergantung padaku. berhentilah.. menjadi beban bagiku."

"A-apa? kemana akal sehatmu? Aku hanya memintamu makan bersama kami. Kenapa reaksimu begitu menyebalkan?"

"Kau yang menyebalkan. Kenalkan, kau Park Jimin bodoh."

"Taehyung."

"Ck, kau menyusahkan sekali. Aku akan keluar dengan Hoseok hyung, anggap saja kencan, dan kau ingin jadi penghalang? Jangan egois, aku juga akan punya kekasih." Jimin diam, ada sesuatu yang membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Kenapa kau selalu kasar padaku?"

Taehyung terdiam. Kasar? apa dia harus berfikir kapan terakhir dia berkata manis pada seseorang yang di panggil Park Jimin ini? Tapi demi apapun Jimin tidak pernah membahas hal ini, dia antara mereka berdua ini adalah hal wajar, hal yang bahkan terlihat aneh saat salah satu diantara keduanya menanyakan hal ini. Baik dia maupun Jimin belum punya jawaban.

"Waktu itu, Taetae, rencana kita itu. kau benar-benar bersikap baik padaku, seolah itu bukan dirimu, dan jujur.. aku suka saat kau berbicara dan tersenyum seperti itu padaku."

Deg.

Taehyung merasakan sesuatu yang tak terlihat memukul jantungnya, memaksanya berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya pun semakin memompa, dia membayangkan hal itu lagi. Saat dia berusaha berbuat seperti apa yang Jimin inginkan agar Jungkook cemburu. Tanpa ada yang tahu bahwa Taehyung sama sekali tidak sedang berpura-pura. Saat dia bertingkah seperti satu-satunya yang ada di sekitar Jimin dia bahagia, dia tersenyum lepas, dia bersikap sangat manis, seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Seolah…

Jimin juga mencintainya.

Sama seperti saat Jimin juga berpura-pura.

Lelaki itu kini bilang bahwa dia suka saat Taehyung bersikap begitu. Siapa yang mengijinkan Taehyung untuk bahagia? Kekasih Jimin? Maksudmu Jeon Jungkook yang sangat dicintai Jimin? Tidak ada Taehyung. Selamanya Jimin hanya akan mencintai Jungkook, menggilainya bahkan. Kau sudah selesai dengan drama mu, kau sudah selesai dari cintamu. Tapi hidupmu masih berlangsung. Jika cinta tidak mau menemanimu, biarkan rasa sakit yang menggantikannya.

Dia mungkin berbicara begini sekarang. Tapi dia juga belum tentu mengerti betul dampak dari perkataannya, dia mungkin berbicara begini tapi tidak akan ada yang berubah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sejak kapan kita bicara serius? Aku hanya bercanda tadi kecuali berkencan dan jangan mengangguku dulu.." Taehyung tersenyum lebar, dia akan menjadi seorang actor setelah ini.

Siapa yang mengijinkan Jimin tenang? Seseorang bernama Jung Hoseok yang sudah mengambil waktu Taehyung sepenuhnya untuk orang itu bukan dia sahabatnya sendiri?

"Tapi .. kau memang orang kasar."

"Aku akan memukulmu, terima kasih. Sekarang keluar." Jimin menunduk, dia bimbang, ada hal yang belum terselesaikan, ada hal yang tertinggal dan mengganjal membuatnya menolak untuk segera pergi. Taehyung mencoba memperbaiki sikapnya sebelum dia kelepasan lagi, dia menepuk pundak kekar sahabatnya.

"Hey, aku akan menagih pajak jadian kalian nanti. Kita nanti akan bersenang-senang lagi. Jangan seperti anak kecil."

Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa gelisah hingga dia tak mau tangan yang berada di pundaknya cepat pergi,dia menarik pergelangan tangan kurus itu dan membuat si pemilik terjatuh dalam pelukannya, bukan pelukan sebuah sahabat yang sering Taehyung dapatkan.

Bukan biasanya tangan itu ada di kedua punggungnya, tapi dia memeluk erat sisi pinggang rampingnya.

"Biarkan begini dulu, teman."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya aku temanmu?"

"Ya.. hanya kau,Taetae." Taehyung berterima kasih pada pelukan erat itu hingga dia bahkan tidak bisa balas memeluk lelaki berambut hitam ini. Sedang Jimin tetap dalam fikirannya sendiri. Dia menyayangi teman manisnya ini.

" _Itu sudah cukup."_

Teman.

Sayang.

Kata-kata itu terasa salah. Jimin benci harus berfikir, dia memutuskan menghilangkan segala fikiran aneh itu dan memanfaatkan betul momen seperti ini.

Sebuah pelukan hangat.

Dan Taehyung yang manis. Bukan Tehyung yang kasar.

Kapan lagi lelaki ini akan menerima pelukan ini dengan manis? Tanpa penolakan dan umpatan? Sebenarnya Jimin betul-betul suka Taehyung yang seperti ini.

Suka.

Taehyung.

Jimin hanya cemburu saat tahu teman kesayangannya sudah tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Betapa Jimin rindu saat mereka bertengkar, betapa Jimin rindu saat dia selalu mengganggu Taehyung, betapa dia rindu saat mereka bersama mengerjai Hoseok, saat mereka bersama-sama pergi ke café milik ayahnya, berfoto berdua, kenapa hal manis itu bahkan tidak pernah terfikir bagi Jimin bahwa itu adalah sangat berharga, apa karena Jungkook? Yang terlalu sering membuatnya menunggu? Saat Taehyung tidak lagi ada disisinya dia merasa kehilangan secara besar-besaran.

Jimin mengitungnya secara pasti apa yang hilang. Taehyung, kenangan, kejailan, kesenangan, foto…

Dan ada satu yang hilang lagi, hal yang paling dia butuhkan. Dan dia tidak sadar apa itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu kemungkinan apa itu.

Namun yang pasti hal itu hilang sejak Taehyung mengabaikannya.

Dan meyakini kelambanan Jimin, butuh waktu lebih panjang dari menunggu siput berjalan di bawah terik matahari panas agar lelaki itu sadar perasaan apa yang sebenarnya dia miliki untuk Taehyung. Dan semoga kelambanan itu tidak membuat waktu mempersatukan Taehyung dan Hoseok.

…

" _Apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku?"_

.

.

.

E .N.D

Tadahh.. selesai juga.

Dan kenapa endingnya jadi begonoh? Saya gak niat nistain siapapun jangan bunuh saya, tapi saya suka yang sad ending, haha. Kenapa saya suka Vmin? Karena Vmin terlihat benar-benar seperti teman sejati. Mereka sering tidur sekamar, dan update twitter bedua mulu. Meski akhir-akhir ini V jarang maen twitter. Dan mereka temen sekelas dulunya.

Orang yang akan selalu melindungku, Jimin. –V

V Selalu menjadikan Jimin orang pertama yang jadi curhatan. Saat tragedy/? M countdown kemarin, V kan lagi down, Jimin bener-bener nunjukin kalo dia selalu ada buat V. Dan V senang membuat Jimin kesal. Liat deh. Dibalik panggung ada staf yang pernah ngeliat Vmin pangkuan terus nyolek-nyolek dagu satu sama lain njirrr -_-

Mereka kek hubungan love-hate-bestfriend (apa ini?)

Tapi kalo masalah siapa yang paling dijaga oleh V ya pasti maknae Jungkook, dan tingkah Jungkook ke V emang paling manja/? Juga beda, maknae selalu melihat tingkah V sekecil apapun padahal dia orangnya cuek cieeehh, Jadi jiwa shipper saya kadang ketuker, kadang gak sadar kalo saya Vmin shipper kalo udah liat Vkook skinship, dan Vhope flirting.

Oke, V emang anak Baekhyun. Biji cabe -_-

Oke (lagi) saya pamit/? Bye~


End file.
